


"Sun--"

by Zealkin



Series: Sidereus [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bisexual Female Character, Black Character(s), Character Study, F/F, Female Character of Color, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 13:22:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7846762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zealkin/pseuds/Zealkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose remembers the beginning of Spring.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Sun--"

**Author's Note:**

> I headcanon Ava as this one overwatch character we have yet to see here: https://embed.gyazo.com/164589b9d1ffdda08c8938347c49d273.png

It started with a bad case of the flu.

The girl was her age, 19 or so. Her name was Ava, and she was delirious, had a good sense of humor and bright daffodil hair that put the sun to shame.

She asked Rose out on a date the Monday after she left Med-Bay, still-sniffling nose and all. Rose had looked at her, a smile already threatening to break on her face as she asked where they would be dining.

“I’ll think of something.” Ava said.

“You’d better. Never keep a New Orleans girl waiting.”

She hadn’t. Rose received an invitation to the roof of the base a day later.

The stars were out and a makeshift table with a white hospital sheet sat at odds with the concrete below it. Ava stood by the table, nervously tapping her foot and no longer sniffling. Rose smiled at her, but said nothing as she sat down. To Ava’s credit, she pushed in the seat after her before taking her own.

The meal was simple, a version of the mess hall’s spaghetti, but Rose wasn’t really paying attention to the food.  
  
“I heard you liked stars, so—I—uhm.”Ava stuttered.

Rose put her napkin down. “Yes, but this is no way to view them.”

“Well I tried to get a telescope but the jerks down at supply wouldn’t give me one and—”

She took Ava’s hands in her own and led her to the middle of the roof before sitting them down.

She laid on the concrete and used her hands as a pillow.

Eventually, Ava did the same.

They were silent as they took in the galaxy stretching out before them.

“Do you ever think about how small you are compared to everything?”

“Maybe more than I should.” Rose replied.

“There’s so much out there, and here we are fighting omnics of all things.”

Rose crinkled her nose but said nothing. She had thought about that too, had meditated countless times as to what she was really doing here to begin with. It made something in her restless and hot. Ava thankfully changed the subject.

“What’s your favorite constellation?” she asked.

“Cygnus.”

“Oh that’s uhm—”

Rose leaned over grabbed Ava’s hand in her own and pointed up toward Deneb. “It’s right along there.”

She turned toward Rose, staring at her lips. “Oh. It’s pretty.”

Rose felt her face flush. “I like it because of its mythology,” she let go of Ava’s hand to face the heavens.  
“My favorite is about Phaethon and his brother Cycnus. They were both children of the Sun. Phaethon got a bit cocky, stole his Dad’s chariot and died when he fell to Earth.”

Ava stared at her. “Wow, uh, that’s surprisingly violent and terrible.”

Rose laughed, covering her mouth.“Yeah,I guess it is. Cycnus was so devoted to helping find his brothers remains that Zeus sewed him into the stars for his devotion. So I guess it’s Bittersweet.”

“One thing Zeus did that wasn’t ass-holish I guess.”

Rose smiled. “Yeah. One thing.”

She licked her lips and turned to face Ava. She had moved closer and began tracing the back of Rose’s hand with her fingertips.

“It’s also part of the brightest star. You can’t ignore it, even if you want to, you know?”

Ava drew a bit closer. “I think I can relate.” She hesitated at first, but placed her hand on Rose’s cheek, thumbing her bottom lip.

“People shy away from it though, bright things.” Rose drew closer to her.

“They’re missing out then.”

Their first kiss was light, fleeting, as if they were both surprised by the contact. Rose tried to deepen it but Ava moved away.

“I don’t want to mess this up.” Ava breathed.

Rose stared at her, very much still wanting to kiss her, and very much wanting to do a great deal many other things. She pushed Ava’s golden hair from her face and smiled instead.

“You’ve gotten this far, I’d say you’re doing fine.”

“We’ll play it by ear then?” Ava traced Rose’s cheek with her fingertips.

“Play it by more than that.” Rose smiled before kissing her again.

 


End file.
